Losing My Dear Naruto
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: The death of Naruto has pulled on many of Hinata's strings, She will endure many sufferings before she can claim her sanity again. But will she ever have her love return to her? Remains Inprogress for possible bonus chapter.
1. Losing My Dear Naruto

Losing My Dear Naruto

CIL: I can't believe I'm doing this, right after a happy ending. oh what webs i weave, well it's not like someone will read this right after the trilogy, so i'm covered really. I'm going to try my best here, after all with my own "personality" disorder, i should know what Hinata can go through. so a fair warning to everyone who reads this, if you don't like it when Hinata or Naruto dies or faes extreme hardship, then look away and read another fic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto falls to his knees, blood bursts from his maw as the spell fused kunai is lodged right at the tip of the spine and skull. Severing the nerve connection and stopping the Kyuubi's influence on the boy. The darkly, well dressed man who threw the weapon stood a few yards away, And Hinata, the only witness to it all could barely summon the breath to gasp in horror. Naruto let out a final broken gasp as he fell to the ground, The man walked over and pulled the kunai out from the blonde boy's head.

"No mercy, even to those who only harness a demon" The man towards the near crying Hinata. "If you have any last words or confessions for the boy do them now, well his mind can still regester his sense of hearing" The man walked of and placed the kunai pack in the pouch on his hip.

Hinata ran over to Naruto, her tears making a steady line from her first step. She grasped his head and held him so she could look into his eyes.

"Naruto speak to me! Say something anything!" Her tears mixed with his blood upon the ground.

Naruto let out a weakened smile and looked deep into Hinata's eyes. "I...I am glad...I can see those wonderful eyes...before I go..."

"No, don't say that" Hinata cried so desperately. "Your not going to die! What about your dream!? About becoming the Hokage!?"

"Looks like I'm to late. It was a stupid dream anyway (cough) I couldn't do it, (cough cough) Look at me. The Hokage is the head of the whole town, down to how the streets look. I can barely run my own life, how could I rule others"

"Shut up! Naruto wouldn't say that!"

"I was blind, so blind I couldn't even see you for what you wanted me to" Hinata's eyes froze in place. "Your very pretty, beautiful even, and i was to bliinded by my dream of Hokage and my affection for Sakura to even see that you love me. (cough cough)"

Hinata's tears stopped for only a second, she began to hold Naruto closer to her. "Naruto, please, save your breath, I can still save you"

"No, stop. You'll only cause yourself more trouble. I'm dying Hinata, but I'm not unhappy, At least you were safe. I want you to live on happily, you don't need me around to hold ou every step of the way. (cough) Become strong Hinata, and become the Hoka...ge...for...me..." Naruto's eyes dulled and his body lay limp in Hinata's arms. Hinata couldn't stop the endless flow of tears and let out her sorrow in a final scream of disbelief.

"Naruto wake up! Your not dead, your not! Stop toying with me! Get up!" She shook him trying to get a responce as she pleaded for an answer. "Damn it don't do this to me!" Hinata's Byakugan disipated for a split second, letting her natural deep blue eyes show. "You can't leave me like this!" The rain started, as like every mourning scene. The thunder cracked, as though the symbol for it to come down at full force. Hinata opened her eyes, the rain sheilding her tears to the world. She stood so steadily as though under a mind control. She watched as the blood coming from Naruto's corpse slowed down the slanted rocky terrain, and of a nearby edge. Hinata's hair could not maintain it's set beauty in the humidity and began to fray, as though she nearly attempted to pull it all out. She looked at Naruto one last time, and with it Her Byakugan faded, her own eyes open to the world, and her fate sealed with that freedom. She turned and left, completely without sound, knowing now what she must do. With out her Byakugan her family would outcast her, and without Naruto to help her feel happy, she would no doubt end up dying.

"Perhaps...Perhaps dying would not be so lonely, I would be with Naruto again..." Images flashed in her mind, unseen or notice by herself. "I want to be happy, Naruto will be with me" More images flash, Memories of Naruto began to flow in her mind. "We could have become much more, we could have been happy...together..." The images beacme graphic, and images of the Kyuubi began overpowering her mind. Hinata winced in the pain and looked back at Naruto. His body was missing.

"Naruto?...Naruto?...Naruto!" Hinata ran back to where the body was. There was no evidence of anyone else being there, or even a drop of blood for that matter. Hinata took a step back in fear, but, an odd nearly unhappy smile came to her face.

"He's alive, Naruto must be alive" The common sense was robbed from Hinata's mind. She was losing it. "But I have to report this, The Hokage must know" Naruto's last word echoed through her mind. "_become the Hokage for me_" Hinata's feindish smile turn innocent again.

"I will, and then I will find you Naruto" Hinata turned and began to run back to the village.

The man who killed Naruto was back at the scene, and looked on as the whole event passed. He looked down at the passage, at the body that still lays dead on the ground.

"She was right there, how could she not see him?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok short starter but I can't seem to think of much, besides I am sure I shouldn't over do it on the drama and the horror of the whole thing. so lets call this a break, much more to come. oh plus The update to Quarrels and Trials of Hinote will be a little slow, I can't think of a way to have a special wedding for the Hyuuga clan, so help out a writer in need, bring in suggestions, but if you could wrtie out the whole thing i would be greatful, i may not be so creative with only tidbits of information. You will recieve the credit for it plus an IOU from me, cahs it in for whatever you want, be it a writing favor in return, a reveiw or commercial for one of your fanfictions, whatever you need. So if any of want more of the happy sunshiny love fictions of Naruto and Hinata, I'll need that help. Thanks in advance.


	2. Kiba's Presense

Losing My Dear Naruto

CIL: I see I have hit a mark with this, thanks for the approval I'll be sure to keep up the updates as fast as i can. I can almost feel the emmy in my hands...um...i mean...our hands...or...the creators hands...gottago

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hinata returns to the gates of Konoha, the rain still heavy on her head. Kiba was waving to her but in her state he was but a mere shadow to her.

"Hey Hinata? What gives, why are you so gloomy?" Kiba expected an answer but he was simply passed by. "Hinata, answer me! And where is Naruto? He did take the mission with you"

"I can find him..." Hinata said in a spell of gloom.

"He's gone missing? What happened?"

"I can find him, He is with me, I will not abandon him" Hinata walked off toward the Hyuga mansion, the rain still ceasing to forgive.

"Man, the weather must have gotten to her head" "_Still, it's not like her to leave Naruto's side, something must have happened_"

In the Hyuga mansion, Hinata laid in her room on her bed, still in her wet clothes. Her eyes were now open, and her gaze set to the roof. She could see the image of Naruto, smiling back at her. His laugh echoed through her mind, and the images kept passing through. The voice of her father played continueously, spouting on about how weak she is, how she will never be able to do anything.

"Stop it! Shut up!" She unknowingly shouted. "I'm not weak! I am strong! I can still find him!" Her chakra was in a steady decline, her unbalenced mind was forcing her to expel it unsafely. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

"Hinata Hyuga! Open this door right now!" Her father was nearly ripping the handle off.

Hinata became scared and looked at her hands, she drew her own blood. The water on the ground and bed, and worst yet was her Byakugan, If her father saw her she would surely be killed. She quickly ran for the window and opened it. She jumped out and ran off deep into the woods nearby.

Hiashi burst through the door and was about to spread his mind but when he saw no one there he merely grunted. He looked at the open window and then barely took a moment to think. "Naruto again, Something must have gone on during the mission"

Hinata was walking nearly half an hour before she found a homestead. Luckily for her it was Kiba's family's house. Hinata walked up to the door and knocked.

Kiba answered the door and almost as if expecting her he grinned. "Hey, not like you to be walking around in the rain"

"K-Kiba please. M-May I come out from the rain?"

"Sure, but you mind telling me what's up? And why you show your eyes?"

"You knew?"

"Not really, but when you walked by me I noticed you took a rather long time to open them"

"I-It's the family secret"

"Your Byakugan, yeah I know, what's wrong?"

Hinata opened her eyes and looked stright into Kiba's. Kiba was nearly in shock, her deep blue eyes were like nothing he ever saw, and even the pure shock seeing them normal took him by surprise.

"B-But I thought it was always active? You can't just, turn it off right?"

"Yes, b-but somethign happened, when me and..." Hinata couldn't even say his name.

"Yeah ok, you don't need to pressure yourself, just go at your own pace, don't say anything you don't want to"

"He was killed..."

Kiba was nearly bowled over. "You mean...Naruto? B-but how? I didn't go easy on him and he barely took a bruse"

"A man, claming to be a Demon hunter, a special jutsu..."

"Demon hunter? Naruto ain't no demon"

"You never knew...you couldn't look deep enough"

"What are you talking about?"

Hinata looked away from Kiba, she knew she was saying to much. "Get your mother to tell the Hokage, tell him about Naruto's passing. C-can I rest here tonight? I fear I cannot take step into my home again..."

"Easy Hinata, Are you sure you want to be doing this?"

"I...I have no choice" Hinata's mind was somehow clear amoung Kiba's presense, Settled yet the ahunting call of Naruto was still there, begging her to find him.

"Ok, but please, It'll be hard explaining this to mom"

"I will, You won't see me in the morning"

"Wait, what? Where do you think your going so soon"

"The Hokage will have a special something waiting for me once he is told, and I refuse to forget"

Kiba got confused and scratched his head. "Ok whatever, I'm not gonna be able to understand it anyway" Kiba went off to his room and turned off the lights. "Good night Hinata, pleasent dreams"

Hinata merely sat on the couch and looked out at the stormy weather. She didn't even hear his call. Thunder struck as the rain began to become heavier, Hinata's eyes pooled with tears as she remembered her times with Naruto.

"He's not dead, The Kyubi refuses it" Hinata's eyes glew red for only a spilt second. Memories of Naruto's past flew before her vision, vivid images that only he knew of. Hinata was wondering where these images were coming from, her fear steadily increased as a low growl came from within her.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata stood up and opened the door, she walked out and clsoed it behind her. Following the voice she was hearing, she made her way to the gates of Konoha.

"have you stopped lookig for me Hinata?" Naruto's voice called out to her. "Are you forgetting me?"

"No, no Naruto. Please don't leave me again!" The image faded away as Hinata reached out for it. She lost her balance and fell into the puddle in front of her. Her tears afell with the rain into the water as she cried aloud. She got up and gave as strong a look as she could.

"I'll find you Naruto, I won't forget you"


	3. Kiba, The Hero And Only Hope

Losing My Dear Naruto

(Silence as the orchestra begins to play a light intro)

CIL: (presented with a Reward of some kind) Oh my god, -tears- Thank you all, I'd like to thank my teachers, whom if they hadn't been so needlessly drool I'd have not had this lacking attention span that lets me develop my fictions on an hourly basis. I'd also like to thank the readers, to whom I would have no life if not for them. And I'd like to thank -clonked in the head with a boot-

Reveiwers: GET ON WITH IT!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hmm" The Hokage was deep in thought about the events Kiba had just transcribed to him. "The Kyuubi killed, and with it a hopeful child. Perhaps Naruto's own grief was the disbelif that set her mind off"

"If I may Hokage, she also did have an affection for Naruto"

"You are right, In my days watching him I did notice her around him. You also say she was going somewhere?"

"Yes, she didn't say where, And what's this Kyuubi have to do with Naruto?"

"You know the old tale of the demon that attacked the villages right Kiba?"

"Yeah? What happened? Naruto would have only been a newborn then, your not going to tell me he defeated him are you?"

"No, but he was a great help. This was to be a secret for as long as Naruto lived, but seeing as how that has changed I feel that Hinata needs to know. Naruto was the vessal of the Kyubi, hence his large stamina and chakra pool"

Kiba was shocked at the news, "Y-You mean, the demon...the demon lives inside him?!"

"Did, no doubt this hunter killed both of them. And I know why you worried, But we did have a plan to exorcise the demon before it regained it's strength"

"Do you think..."

"No, Hinata wouldn't possibly know, Hiashi made sure that the seal would make it impossible to see where the chakra was exactly coming from"

"But...But why are you telling _me_ all this?"

"Of anyone in the in village, your the most likely to find Hinata, in her fagile state of mind, even the Anbu wouldn't be able to calm her. She needs someone very close to her"

"Me? I'm close to her? I don't see how"

"Did she often speak to you? out of your whole team, who was it that she spent the most time with?"

Kiba thought for a moment. "Does that include Akamaru?"

"Don't be an idiot"

"Ok, ok. So she does hang around me alot, but all she did was ask me about Naruto all the time"

"Exactly, She trusted you to talk about her affection. Do you think she would trust someone she barely knew or talk to with that information?"

"Ok, so I am close. But exactly how am I to calm her down?"

"Just bring her to peace to the fact Naruto is dead. Ask her about his last words, how is she following them? Just, try and keep her off her current track of mind"

"Ok, fine, but I'm not doing this if there is any risk that she's gonna turn on me"

"No worries Kiba"

Kiba walked out of the room and headed home to pack for his journey ahead. The Hokage just sat there looking grim.

"But you may have to turn on her young Kiba..."

\/\/\/

Hinata stood amoungst the bloody corpses of rivaling ninja that had just attacked her. Her eyes were unphased by the fact her hands stained with the blood of these innocent people. Her eyes were steadily losing color and her hair was damp as the weather around her. The rain had lightened and the storm had gone. She smiled as she looked ar one of the dying ninja, His blonde hair was a very comforting vision, but the moment he turned to look her in the eye her happiness left. With the face not matching the one she seeked she took a kunai and tore his off. The grim event did nothing but quench the growing thurst inside her.

"Naruto...come back to me...please..." Her mind was beginning to fade, not much was left but the ghostly voice ever calling her forward. The images had stopped and only the dark, unknown presense inside her was essentualy left with her.

"Hinata...never forget me, find me...happiness...love..."

"Naruto..." Hinata closed her eyes as she went to kiss the air infront of her, where the fading image of Naruto stood in her mind. To her disapointment she fell to the ground into a deep puddle.

She rose from the muddy hole and looked through her dirtied vision. She shed not a tear nor even wore a frown. She wiped the mud from her visage and began to the road again. Forever onlooking for her truest, deepest love. Blind to the force drining her forward and crazy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Man these chapters are short aren't they? But I do agree I make the punch good wouldn't you say? I am almost torturing myself with these things, trying my best to make the insanity real to the viewers, making it feel like Hinata will find her love alive. Man i could have many possible endings for this, but I'd best work on one soon. I'm finding it harder to have her delve into a deeper state of dispair. I do hope I have also inpired a few readers to take a chance on the unknown, I mean if I can draw a crowd like this with a "Hinata goes crazy" fiction, just think how much farther the border can go.


	4. The Happy Reunion

Losing My Dear Naruto- Graphic Finale

CIL: Attention all readers, The title has been named graphic finale due to the fact that this fic will not, repeat, WILL NOT have a happy ending, those of you who hate these endings please give your regards if you do tend to reveiw and be on your way, I thank you for your time and hope that I will be able to create a better fiction for those people. Onwards with "The Happy Reunion"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Naruto..." Hinata mind was no longer attached to even a full degree. Her mind saw only the boy she loved so much, She could almost reach out and touch his warm cheek once more. She smiled with her dull expression, she reached out with her hand and followed with her closed lips. Her footing left her and she started to fall before the cliffs edge.

Suddenly her fall was stopped. A hand had caught her sleave, and it slowly pulled her back to safety. Kiba was nearly white after visioning Hinata falling to her near death.

"Hinata! What is wrong with you!?" Kiba was yelling at her, something he found he could never do even if she possibly would have hurt someone. "Killing yourself is not the answer!"

"My dear...Naruto..." She got up in a hypnotic fasion and reached out toward the sky at nothing.

Kiba turned her around and gave her a good smack across the face. "Naruto! Is! DEAD!!!" Kiba said forcing the bitter logic to each word. But Hinata was deaf to his voice.

"I want to see you again...My lovely..."

Kiba nearly growled as he slowly reached for his tools. "_No! What are you thinking, you can't hurt her! Tell her more, get her back you idiot!_"

"Hinata! Is this really what Naruto wanted! Did he really ask you to give up, did he teach you to let it all fall apart!"

Hinata's mind became whole for a single second before the Kyubi retook control.

"Hinata, fight it! Your not weak! You can beat this! Show Naruto your stronger then him!"

"I'm not..." Hinata looked over her shoulder at Kiba, her eyes looked at him like they would Naruto, a very vivid image of a loving stare. "Naruto could control it...He was happy with it...I have no one...nothing left...Where is my will Kiba...where?"

"Wait! You knew? About Naruto...And the Kyubi?"

"Of course...it was the only explaination...My byakugan...it's secrets...never to be revealed to anyone..."

"What are you talking about!"

"When Naruto died...my love for him...my grief...my pain...I couldn't take it. Somehow...it took over me, and so did it's chakra...but, it's not the kyubi's entirely...It's...it's Naruto...He's with me...I can feel him...and..." Hinata's eyes began to glow red, her fangs grew sharp and her hair floated on a violent wind from nowhere. "And you won't take him from me!" The Kyubi's voice mixed with hers as it charged to attack.

Kiba dodged and pulled a kunai. But he hesitated.

"_Hinata is still alive, in that body, I can't do anyting to hurt it_" Kiba was to distracted and took a large bite to the neck. The blood sprayed as it nearly hit a fatal area. Kiba screamed in pain as he held the deep wound. "_But if I don't do something everyone could be in danger. Hinata loves Naruto, and being apart from him is making her become crazed...I have only one option then...Forgive me Hinata, but...I hope...no...I **know** this is what you'd really want_"

Kiba got back up and held the knife with confedence. He growled as he smiled with a near bloodlust.

"Kyubi! You'll pay for hurting my friends! And for torturing them to no extent! You make a mockery of us, and think that we are weak!"

"You are! You can't even hurt me al because of a simple bond between the body of this young women" The Kyubi bolted at Kiba, holding his claws up for the final strike.

"Wrong! I'll make Hinata happy again! I'll fight back!" Kiba closed his eyes and rose up in attack with the Kunai.

Everything seemed to slow down for that small second. Thier hearts beat loudly, overcoming the sounds of the mountain air. The sound of cloth and flesh ripping filled the air. Kiba opened his eyes with a tear. he looked at the body before him. He hit her just above the heart, as did the Kyubi's claw hit his from behind. They both fell to thier knees and attampted to catch thier breath.

"Hrrrgh...Hrrrrgh...H...How...Why?...you'd hurt her!?"

"I'd do anything for Hinata...She is a true friend, And she wouldn't want this, She'd want to be happy. she'd want to be with Naruto...rather then be alive and hurting people. I can feel her pain...her sorrow. She lost someone very dear to her, And she couldn't believe it"

"Your starting to understand this now aren't you?"

"You influenced her mind...made her believe he was still alive. And in her moment of weakness, used her body to hurt all these people, to hurt herself even. Your a monster and do not desurve even anyones remorse!"

"So your really going to kill me? And how will you live knowing you killed your only remaining friend?"

"I have other friends...but your right...she is one of the better ones I have had in my life...hell, one colud say I even loved her at one point in my life. And your right, I couldn't live on knowing I killed her...that's why...that's why..." Kiba struck the weakened Hinata directly in the heart, and then slammed the Kunai in her neck. "That's why...I'll kill myself with her...And make sure she sees her beloved again..." Kiba raised the kunai high in the air and stabbed himself deep in the chest. And with a fading smile, fell with Hinata. In thier final visions they saw eachother shed one final tear.

"_Hinata, I hope you see your Naruto again. And tell him, tell him to be strong_"

"_Kiba..._" Hinata's voice quivered as her life faded away with her vision. "K...Ki...ba..."

Days pass, No one comes, The body's lay in the rain for several nights. The two lifeless bodies are at peace.

The peaceful princess of the Hyuga's, her eyes remain opened, staring into the deeper eyes of the animal loving boy infront of her. The Byakugan was beginning to heal, and her eyes regaining there once eternal beauty. The rains made it as though her tears still flowed, even after her peaceful respute.

The boy lay in a happy tone, though a smile on his face, his pain was greater then even the women beside him. His final thought was of himself, and the girl he wished to save. An image of them together, if only ffor a moment, sharing a happier moment. If only they were given another chance.

It was another sunrise before a white haired man came across the body of the young ninjas. The man looked on with his casual indifference.

"Young love. How it tears them apart yet binds them together. Though the girl loved a boy cursed by a choice forced to him, she never felt any fear for what lay inside him. And all along, it wasn't even Naruto's words or courage that drove her on" The man looked at the scruff looking boy beside her. "She needed a friend to tell her how those words were meant for her. Kiba, Hinata...You two were brave, to last this long after such torture and pain. no one can lose as much as both of you have. You will always be remembered...As the ones who destroyed the Kyubi...even with such great loss"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Origonally it was suppose to end with Hinata's final gasp, but I felt I needed to explain this or even give them some kind of peaceful ending. I feel bad for killing both of them, which is really why I'm wrting a KibaxHinata fic. I do hope i didn't screw up this ending, but It was hard trying to set the emotions and even getting a fight or dialoge knowing I was killing them noth in the end. Flame me if i desurve it, I tried the best I could. Night folks, and I hope I can get some of those Wedding suggestions from you.


End file.
